Human Reaper
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: : Nigel finds it rather ironic to see Grim once more in his early Twenties at a car crash. He could see the wistful look in those eyes wondering what his judgment going to be. Rather surprise by a sudden offer is he really going to take it? N/G Request


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wants a Nigel/Grim fic. It's a crossover of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door. I just hope most are in character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or its characters since created by Mr. Warburton. GABM is own by Maxwell Atoms so have no control over the series. I just write for fun.**

Warning- Au, Crossover, ooc, Character Death

Summary: Nigel finds it rather ironic to see Grim once more in his early Twenties at a car crash. He could see the wistful look in those eyes wondering what his judgment going to be. Rather surprise by a sudden offer is he really going to take it?

* * *

Human Reaper

Moaning softly in pain isn't something Nigel Uno wants to be feeling at the moment. He blinks his eyes seeing a tall mysterious figure standing over him. His eyes slip down seeing empty sockets and a sad smile touching the skull's lips. His mouth drops open at the sight of the reaper.

He couldn't help but wonder how long has it been since he last seen the reaper. He closes his eyes shifting to his elbows waiting for the other to speak. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Surprise to see you awake already." The reaper tells the man who blinks at him.

"What do you mean by that? I'm still very much alive!" he tries to sound convincing not noticing the ambulance near by or the tears running down his friends' faces as the drunk tries to explain its an accident.

"No you're not Nigel Uno. You are dead," Grim replies pointing to the body getting the younger man to pale at the sight.

His body beaten up with glass around it and blood seep below his body. Eyes close and his chest isn't moving at all. The sad looks on the other faces gets Nigel to wonder what just happen until the memory of the drunk driver hit them of all times.

God he just turn twenty-one and he's already dead. Nigel did something not think happening to him so early in life. His brown hair he's surprise to see again makes tears to form in his eyes. He tugs the locks surprise to see it again after so long. He really thought he wouldn't see his hair again.

"You weren't supposed to die yet so makes matters worse now and for myself," Grim mutters to himself tapping his chin in thought.

He glances over the younger man a smile shows on his lips before it disappears. Yes it would work and he'll have an assistant at that. A rather cute one but not he's going to be saying it. He tilts his head holding out a bony hand letting the offer past his lips.

"There is away you can live."

"How?" The man begs staring imploringly at the reaper.

The cynical smile twist on the lips as the answer came, "Becoming my assistant."

"As a reaper?" Nigel asks hesitantly.

"Yes though you'll see your friends someday. I promise that," Grim responds waiting for his answer.

Nigel couldn't help but ask suddenly after silence lapse over them. "Is it necessary to be a person with bones?"

Grim laughs hard then explains, "This is just a disguise though I do have a human form. I could show you if you like."

Nigel nods watching the reaper push back his hood. Instead of seeing a skull black-blue hair falls into stormish grey eyes gets the younger man's mouth to dry up. The pale skin looks beautiful on the former skeleton makes the younger's heart to speed up. Damn the reaper is cute though he's straight. This is what Nigel tries to convince himself as he gaze away from Grim.

Grim's eyes shines with amusement as he watch the mouth drop open and drool falls out. He laughs shutting the mouth whispering huskily, "Poor little boy never seen something like this eh?"

Nigel Uno gulps at the close approximately between them. Is it normal for his heart to beat this fast? It doesn't seem like it but the wistful look is gone with something else to replace it. He does suppose to have someone but now it won't matter. What about the offer? Could he be a Reaper? No he couldn't be a skeleton if he wants to. It's not him but to scare those Delightful Brats be something else.

"Do I have to be a skeleton looking Reaper?" Nigel asks curiously.

"No though you could be a human one as Mandy is a demon Reaper working with her boyfriend." Grim responds simply getting the brunette to nod a bit thoughtfully. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes," the soft whisper came out hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I'll become a human reaper. It only seems far if you ask me." Nigel responds earning a gentle hug from the older man.

"You'll see them again, Nig. Trust me on this one since what I say is true." Grim answers truthfully. "You'll be my apprentice until I see fit you are ready to do it on your own. I'm not going to be easy on you so let you know now."

Nigel finds himself wondering what his new teacher will be teaching him. His mind bringing up something different images causing a sudden blush to form on his lips. He shakes his head feeling he just resign himself to his fate. He follows the man taking one look at his body and friends saying his good byes softly. At least they'll be happier despite the pain. It would lesson in time.

* * *

**Arashi: I tried to make it romantic as possible but it came out in hints instead. I hope everyone will enjoy this story nerveless. Please read and review.**


End file.
